The 67th Hunger Games: a SYOT
by Tigerlils.the.Chipmunk
Summary: This is a SYOT of the 67th Hunger games. It. is rated T because of the Hunger Games idea. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**S.Y.O.T./SYOT: The 67th Hunger Games.**

**A/N: This, as everybody has probably guessed, is a SYOT. I say it in the summary, don't I? Anyhow, as I can't/won't accept PM you'll have to review your tributes to me. The form is written in to the narrative. And a message to anyone reading Vera: I'm still writing her, except I really wanted to do a SYOT and as I know how long it takes to get all the tributes I thought I'd better put the form in early. **

**Please don't report this; I'm doing my best to make it work. (The XxXx acts like a page break-up line.)**

**Xx**Xx

Hello everyone. My name's Arielle. Arielle Chambers, but no one really needs to know that. What you do need to know, and what you should be listening to, is my rank, status, job, whatever you want to call it. I (almost singlehandedly) pick the tributes for each year's games. My team and I are the all-round best. We judge characters, pick tributes, and basically work out the outcome for each game before the reaping has even begun. So, let's answer some questions before we get on to the tributes.

First, a common myth is that those reaped are actually, well, reaped. We pick the tributes for each games well before the games, so that everyone who needs to know them - for example, President Snow, the Game-Makers, and Caesar Flickerman- hears about them so they can plan whatever they need to plan. The Game-Makers need to know for the arena and the mutts, Caesar Flickerman needs to plan his questions for each individual tribute, and President Snow- well, I'm not sure why he needs to know, he just . . . does.

Secondly, the matter of the Escorts. They don't know that the reaping is rigged, on the contrary, they're sure it's just a matter of "luck". Huh! Some luck that would be. _I'm_ not deluded like those fool citizens of the Capitol, _I_ know that what we do every year could only be described as murder, murder of 23 innocent citizens. It doesn't really bother me, though, I know that picking 23 kids to die is my job, and while I don't relish the idea, I've got used to it. But onto the next myth.

The last myth is only slightly related to the games, and has to do with the cards of the Quarter Quell. It's almost taken for granted that each card was written when the Quarter Quell was first thought of. That box was filled with cards, sure, but at that time only one was written on. President Loren had thought that voting in their own tributes would subdue the districts, and he was right. President Snow was around for the second Quarter Quell, and as the Districts were getting rather overpopulated, he came up with the bright idea of having the Districts send _twice _their usual amount of tributes. I can't help but wonder what the third Quarter Quell will be, and whether it will be just as brutal as the other ones.

Now, I believe it's time to explain the choosing process. Each District tribute is selected with utmost care. When they have been chosen, a form is filled out and then submitted to me. If I don't like them, I send them back. My team consists of 24 people, who are each responsible for either the male or the female tribute from one District. Sometimes, if there is a staff shortage, the most responsible one will do another tribute as well. I only allow a maximum of two tributes per person. It gets a bit unmanageable otherwise. Each tribute form looks roughly like this, and each person basically writes their own to fit their own tribute/s. The things I insist on the forms are as follows.

Name:

Age:

District (obviously):

Personality/Description:

Family (a.k.a. Who can we get rid of that they love?):

That's the basics. As far as I'm concerned, no one can accurately guess how there tribute will perform in the games, and we have the obvious problem of Districts 1, 2 and 4 always having volunteers. We actually put the newest recruits on those Districts, because they'll have the least needed information. Some other things I like on a form are:

Predicted attitude in games:

Predicted games score:

Related to a victor?:

Ever trained with weapons:

Best Friends (a.k.a. if the family doesn't work, we'll damage these instead.):

That is basically all, but most people- especially those who want their tribute to gain favour- add extra information. That's it from me today, guys, but you can bet you'll hear from me again soon. After all, my main job is with the tributes. And remember, if you want your tribute to gain favour, add information!

~Arielle


	2. Chapter 2: Tributes as of 161012

**Hey guys. Here is the list of all the tributes I have so far. You may now submit by PM. **

**District 1 Female:** Aphrodite Bennett. (17)

**District 1 Male: ** Gleam Sarneski. (17)

**District 2 Female**: Christian Hythorn (17)

**District 2 Male: **

**District 3 Female: **Maximilliana "Maxi" Hart (16)

**District 3 Male: **Ellis Smith (17)

**District 4 Female: **Cheryl Chrystler Odair (15)

**District 4 Male: **Reagan Azael (15)

**District 5 Female: **Aimee Terra (15)

**District 5 Male:**

**District 6 Female:**

**District 6 Male: **

**District 7 Female: **Acacia Rose Dawn (18)

**District 7 Male: **Apple Arbre (15)

**District 8 Female: **

**District 8 Male: **

**District 9 Female: **Arden Demezer (16)

**District 9 Male: **

**District 10 Female: **Astrid Marni (15)

**District 10 Male: **

**District 11 Female: **Slyea Sinner (13)

**District 11 Male: **

**District 12 Female: **Stav Spectral (16)

**District 12 Male:**

**Right, well, that's all the tributes I've got. If you want an update, you should know what to do: review. Just not yet, because I have to introduce you to (one of) District 1's resident bitch (es) . . . **

**Aphrodite Bennett!**

**DISTRICT 1 REAPING. NARRATED BY APHRODITE BENNETT. **

It's the sun that woke me. It came streaming through my curtains, taking my tiredness away and leaving me refreshed and ready for action. More specifically Hunger Games action, and even_ more_ specifically volunteering action. Because I _will _be a Career in the Hunger Games, and nothing, will stop me. My mother, Athena Bennett trained me. She is more of a coach than a mother, but it's not like I really care, because mother won the Hunger Games herself, and so is one of the people best suited to be my coach. My father isn't around anymore. He hasn't been around ever, he ran off before I was born. But again, it isn't like I really care, because could never have really helped me win the games, and I live to win the games. I should be standing on that stage right now, hearing the applause of the crowd, and instead I'm standing in the 17 year-old Female section waiting for our dumb-ass mayor to finish his speech, so that our almost useless escort, Cathri Plantred, can come up, read the reaping, and let me –finally- volunteer. It isn't like I care about the mayor's speech, so when one of my best friends, Amber, taps my shoulder, I turn around gladly. I need some normal conversation, and we won't be the only ones talking. Like I said, no one cares about the mayor and his dumb speech.

"So, you're definitely going to volunteer this year?" Amber questions me. I feel a faint sense of annoyance, we've been over this many times.

"Yeah, duh. We've been over this how many times already?"

Amber looks slightly ashamed. "Sorry. It's just so exciting, having a friend win the Hunger Games!" Her eyes sparkle excitedly, and her long hair moves around her shoulders in the gentle breeze. "I'm _so_ going to sponsor you!" Ah. That's why I hang with her. Annoying though she may be, Amber has family in high places ( like the Capitol) and I need them, as sponsors, and possibly as friends. I've always known that.

"Hey, guys!" Aha! My other buddy. Kira. What're you talking 'bout?"

"Aphrodite's volunteering!"

"I knew _that._ Tell me something new. Something _interesting." _Kira is a bit smarter than Amber. Just a bit.

"You guys are both going to sponsor me?" Ok. It's always worth a try.

"Sure," says Kira, after a moment of hesitation. "And guys, I found out who's volunteering for the boys-"

"AHEM!"

We all jump, and turn quickly to face the source of the noise, which happens to be the stage. Cathri looks furious!

"As I was saying,. I will now draw the female tribute from the reaping ball!" Well, we missed a bit while talking. A big bit.

"Mayna Gabna!"

I scream out loudly, and run towards the stage. "I volunteer!"A couple of other girls get in my way. Hell no, I think, and shove them back.

Right. I win. No one else has contested, so, cool as a cucumber, I walk up the steps and take the microphone of Cathri. "Aphrodite Bennett. You're newest Hunger Games victor!" The crowd cheers, and Cathri takes back the microphone.

"Right then," she says, obviously shaken. "The male tribute for this year will be. . . Will Hetens!" Some shouts are heard in the crowd. The chosen kid doesn't even bother walking up to the stage. He knows someone will volunteer.

"I'm Gleam Sarneski, and I will win!" The winner of the boys fight stands atop the stage grinning triumphantly. He's quite handsome, if you like that sort of thing. We shake hands, and Peace-keepers usher us off the stage.

The next I come back, I'll be a winner.

**Sorry to the submitter of "nightlock" and tattern, but I can't take them, for one thing, they don't have last names. If you fix them up, though, I'll consider them again. I now take tributes only by PM, everybody. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3:Mad, or insecure?

**District 2 Reaping**

**Introducing... Gabryal Peffer! **

"_We all go a little mad sometimes"_

_Norman Bates_

'If you want something hard enough, it is impossible to give up.' It's true, you know. It's always been true, for me at least. I need the victory; I need the experience of the games. My name is Gabryal, the first person ever to be christened Gabryal, and I know that I must make this name famous, make it a name the whole of Panem fears. But I also have this weird kind of hunger. I never recognised it, would never have recognised it if it hadn't been for my father. 'Gabryal,' he said to me, 'Gabryal, you're a killer.'

It was also my father that got me my job. Contrary to common belief, District 2 is not all rich volunteers for The Hunger Games. No, District 2 has a share of the poor, perhaps not exactly a fair share, but a share all the same. So, naturally we have things like orphans and homeless people on the streets. We have funds and we have orphanages. And we also have soup kitchens.

I work in a soup kitchen. My uncle Fabrio, who was a 'disappointment'- he never wished to enter the games, he only wanted to be a chef – works there. I get paid, and early each morning, before they start their daily cooking, I do my share of the work. We always have fresh meat in District 2, indeed, even in the soup kitchen. Our meat is so fresh that arrives in cages, alive and breathing. And my job is simple: kill it. There are chickens, ducks, geese, and on one, rather memorable occasion, even an ox. I admit I had trouble with that one. It kept charging me. It was good practice, though. I liked that one the best; all that the chickens do is stand there, melancholy until the last moment, and the ducks and geese aren't much better. I think someone reported the trouble I had with that ox, however, because I haven't had one since. And now, here I stand, waiting for the mayor to finish speech and let the reaping really begin.

My pale brown hair looks rather washed out in the sun. I spend a moment wishing in was a grey, overcast day, even though the sun shines brightly, defying my mood and my wishes. My hazel eyes show fury, anger, and resentment all squashed up into one. How dare that sun shine. How dare it! I'll kill it, I'll kill it, It'll wish it never dared - . No, I remind myself. Just think of what Father said. _'You can kill all you want when you're in the games, Gabryal. But just – just restrain yourself a little while longer, while you're still in District 2. Just hold it in a little longer.' _I remind myself of father's words whenever necessary. It has become necessary a lot more this year, which tells me that I'm ready, that this is the year of my glory.

"So, let me call to the stage Sahara Longrer, our female tribute for the 67th games!"

Our escort, it seems, is ready to begin the serious part of the morning. Dimly, I realise that Sahara is related to me. A second cousin, or something. I doesn't matter though, because the girls are already brawling for the honour of being the female tribute. Interestedly, I notice that one girl has won already. Already! She must be indeed a formidable opponent.

"I am Christian Hythorn, your newest victor!" Everyone calls out rot like that. It means absolutely nothing, but for some reason you still have to say it.

"And the male tribute is-"

I don't bother listening to the name, instead lazily calling out "I volunteer" and strolling up the steps to the stage. No one contests. Of course not. I told them not to, and because they know I have absolutely no conscience and would kill them without a second thought, they agreed.

Our escort, Giles, cheerfully asks my name.

"Gabryal Peffer", I say breezily. An audible gasp runs around the square when they realise that's all I am going to say. Giles begins to finish off the ceremony; doing all the ceremonious things he seems to have to do. I notice my father standing to one side of the crowd, his face expressionless.

_Are you proud of me, dad,_ I think, for the first time a little uncertain. _Are you proud of me now? _

**Chapter 3 should be up soon. Please give me District males for 10, 11 and 12. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**District 1 Female:** Aphrodite Bennett. (17)

**District 1 Male: ** Gleam Sarneski. (17)

** District 2 Female**: Christian Hythorn (17)

** District 2 Male: **Gabryal Peffer (18)

**District 3 Female: **Maximilliana "Maxi" Hart (16)

**District 3 Male: **Ellis Smith (17)

**District 4 Female: **Cheryl Chrystler Odair (15)

**District 4 Male: **Reagan Azael (15)

** District 5 Female: ** Dmitry Stark (15)

** District 5 Male: **Albert Jackson

** District 6 Female: **Aimee Terra (16)

** District 6 Male: **Atlantic Wellwood (13)

**District 7 Female: **Acacia Rose Dawn (18)

**District 7 Male: **Apple Arbre (15)

** District 8 Female: **Callie Thrace (14)

**District 8 Male: **Jonsey Kelton (12)

**District 9 Female: **Arden Demezer (16)

**District 9 Male: ** Ty Springwind (16)

**District 10 Female: **Astrid Marni (15)

** District 10 Male: **Jase Guthrie (12)

**District 11 Female: **Slyea Sinner (13)

**District 11 Male: **Jerry Oldfield (18)

**District 12 Female: **Laurel Roxen (16)

** District 12 Male: **Coal Hartsell (15)

**A/N: Okay, that is the FINAL tribute list. Almost ready to put up District 3, close to finishing it actually. It'll be in the POV of one Maximilliana Hart, who is actually a lot like Aphrodite. Anyway, I want to explain my not-sponsor system. **

**Because it is too hard to keep track of sponsor points, instead I'll just get you to tell me which tribute you think will win, and which tribute you think will come fourth. If you get one correct, I'll review one of your stories. If you get both right, I'll review twice. The story I review will have to be Hunger Games, Harry Potter, or Artemis Fowl for me to actually read it, because those books are the only ones on here I've read. If it isn't, I'll still review, but the review will be meaningless. You have to have an account for me to review one of your stories, obviously. **

**Thankyou for the tributes. I'll update soon. I think...**


End file.
